VadeMecum
by Loki Seven
Summary: After the death of Spike, the memories of his past and the aftermath, somehow mesh together... R&R!!
1. Default Chapter

I do not own Cowboy Bebop in anyway. If I was, I wouldn't be writing this fanfic anyway.  
  
Hope you people like this. I trying to experiment with different styles of story construction, and I've been a fan of the film 'Memento', and hopefully, adapt the style into this fanfic.  
  
The following final four words I want to say to people who are devoting their time to read this story.  
  
Hope you like it.  
  
Anyway. onto the story  
  
--------------------------------------- Vade-Mecum By Bubs411 Prologue - 'I'm going upstairs' ---------------------------------------  
  
"They were all dead. The final gunshot was an exclamation mark to everything that led to this point. I released my finger from the trigger -- and then it was all over."  
  
- Max Payne  
  
----------------------------------------  
  
'Bang!'  
  
Spike's last words were echoing, as the night sky reigned on his concrete grave. Nothing was in reason to why Spike sacrificed his life to Vicious, and why he exactly blindly struck the syndicate without the proper artillery. Two handguns, a bunch of 'pinecone' grenades and some remote controlled plastic explosives. Any man who actually betted him to win, would suffer great disappointment.  
  
But he did it, nonetheless.  
  
Some said it for atonement, redemption, but they mainly focused on avenging. Julia was dead, and there was nothing that Spike could do. Maybe he could turn back time, and simply hand her a flak jacket before THAT event. But no, Time Travel will not be invented, for at LEAST a couple of Aeons. Traveling in a speed of light was one thing, but freeze-framing THE climax, was nearly impossible.  
  
The wind blazed as the Hammerhead hovered near the exhausted body. Jet looked on to the corpse, and gave a complete deep sigh. He gripped the steering handles in frustration, and grinded his teeth on Spike's sacrifice. He looked onwards towards the stunned faces of the syndicate goons, and then turned his chin towards Spike's body.  
  
"You still owe me 500," Jet complained.  
  
================================== ------------------------------------------------------------  
  
One word could define the way I'm feeling right now, and that word is, WHOA.  
  
Waking up in bandages, mummified like a. er. mummy just bring out memories I wanted to forget. I didn't do one of those. movie actions where you wake up like a jackrabbit, a myriad of worries flowing through your head. My eyes barely moved, and my legs ached. period. I've must've Bruce Lee someone thousand times or something.  
  
Jesus, my balls are sore.  
  
But my instincts to keep it cool, and besides, my waist down was paralyzed. I tried to sigh, but I ended up fogging my constricted face. OW! Shit, the alcohol is still kicking in. Oh. man, my torso felt like I was carved up with a rusty scalpel,  
  
"You know what Spike? That was a close call."  
  
I assumed it was something that I did. Anyways, I woke up in a humming room. The humming explained that we were in space, or either someone needed all the quarters for their clothes. My Jericho 941, was neatly placed on the coffee table. The magazine was missing, which was the first thing to do if you invite strangers to your homes. I quietly looked up, and saw him.  
  
The Black Dog himself.  
  
"So. this is what you call a welcome reception?" I mumbled out.  
  
He had the gun, and I was tied in bandages. Making smart and smug comments was the first thing in my 'to do' list. Of course, Jet was in his regular attire, the ISSP uniform. The cybernetic arm explained a lot, including the massive bruise I had still from 3 days.  
  
"The deal Spike, is it still available?" Jet asked.  
  
Oh yes the deal.  
  
"My balls hurts."  
  
================================= ----------------------------------------------------------  
  
"What! He's whacked?" Faye eagerly questioned.  
  
"Yep, he took down Vicious and some of his men too," Jet replied.  
  
"Oh great! Now, I'm stuck with you," Faye complained.  
  
Jet sighed, as this tidbit of information, completely changed their lives to a different beat. Spike was the fighter, the soloist in the group. Mentioning the rescuing of Jet and Faye by Spike completely destroyed their hopes of becoming regular Bounty Hunters. Now with Ed and Ein gone, the crew was significantly shortened, but the money was split into a simple 50- 50. Always look on the bright side of life, or some other crap like that.  
  
Oh man, Jet thought, it's gonna be a Loooonnnnggg era with Faye.  
  
------------------------------------------------------------  
  
The whole =- line is basically Spike's flashback, as it goes backwards, instead of forwards. You'll understand the story, more and more, when more chapters are put up.  
  
Summing everything in 5 words, I hoped your liked it.  
  
If you have any fanmail or flamemails, please, go shove them up your asses, and send them to loki3seven@hotmail.com 


	2. Chapter 1: Rewinding the Era

Disclaimer: I do not own Cowboy Bebop, however, I did dream about some guy who had a green afro, before Cowboy Bebop was created. Does that count?  
  
I apologize for the last chapter's grammar and spelling. I was excited to share the first Cowboy Bebop fanfic that I really didn't bother to edit effectively. I promise to make up in this chapter, and try to step up from your expectations. Thank you, if you're still reading this right now.  
  
---------------------------------  
  
Vade Mecum  
  
Chapter 1: Rewinding the Era  
  
By Bubs411  
  
---------------------------------  
  
To make any kind of sense of it, I need to go back three years. Back to the night the pain started...  
  
- Max Payne  
  
================================ --------------------------------  
  
Jesus, I was tired.  
  
"Cap him, you clowns!" The goon shouted.  
  
It was very tiring to be chased through the city, and it was more tiring, trying to dodge the bullets from the guys who were chasing you. It was night obviously, because if I was caught like this in the day, I would've been shot by now. Man, they should've still made those steel walls back in 2069...  
  
Jesus, my balls are sore. It's REALLY hard trying to convert all your pain throughout your body from your crotch, one says. Guessing would simply, flat out ignore the person who sent these two-bit hoods after me; after all, the symbol on their suits hit me point blank in the face.  
  
Vicious, that Kenshin fanatic  
  
Vicious and I dated back a year ago, but until right now, I wished I didn't even meet the freak. I sniffed and tried to concentrate on the way, trying to ignore the fallout that red cylinder had created; that bloody-eye stuff hit hard, perhaps a bit too hard to handle.  
  
The black raven crowed.  
  
Shit, he's here.  
  
=============================== ------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
"The autopsy's here, you wanna see?" Faye asked.  
  
"What's there to see? Vicious tore Spike a new one, end of story," Jet predicted.  
  
"No, I'm not talking about Spike, I'm talking about Vicious."  
  
"Huh? How the hell did you get that?"  
  
"Well. getting molested by Ed has its good sides."  
  
Jet looked at her very strangely, as she was actually providing help for the entourage. The autopsy showed a bullet wound in the upper torso, by a Jericho 941. The bullet managed to get stuck inside the heart, rather bypassing it.  
  
"That's one crap bullet," Jet pointed out.  
  
"Maybe it was intentional, maybe it was meant for Vicious?" Faye raised her opinion. "Anyways, the autopsy for Spike might take a while. They managed to do Vicious first, but some accident set every machine haywire. Pfft, dorky hackers"  
  
"Look who's talking."  
  
=============================== -------------------------------  
  
A rain of black, rough feathers quickly erased my hope. He was here.  
  
Vicious  
  
"You think you could escape like that, Spike?"  
  
Vicious was NEVER the type of guy who would wear nothing but black. I've never thought of leaving the planet untouched, Vicious-free. He was the kind of shadow that you threw stones at, a kind of shadow that would strike first. My fingers twitched, as my death loomed ahead.  
  
A small vial clashed and broke on the concrete, while he stared at me with bloodshot eyes. He took the Bloody-Eye, but the worst thing was he used the whole frigging bottle. His sword, the Buke-Zukuri dangled from his hip. It was rumored that he could deflect bullets with his sword now, and a lot of other rumors that I've taken into consideration.  
  
Damn, my gun was almost empty.  
  
================================ -------------------------------- --------------------------------  
  
"GIVE ME ANOTHER FUCKIN' SHOT!!!!!" Faye vulgarly shouted.  
  
Jet slouched, as Faye was pulling another crowd scene; something that was worth of grabbing a Sniper Rifle, shooting her point blank, and then going necrophilia on her ass. Endless sighs made Faye's jonesing for the alcohol more, while more people wanted her to shut the hell up.  
  
"Oh my god, can you please make her shut the hell up?" The bartender suggested.  
  
"Many have tried, none have prevailed," Jet retorted.  
  
"I'll give you shot babe, just come with me."  
  
Jet turned around, and simply saw a mid 20s man who offered Faye a shot. He was bulky, egotistic as hell, and had his 4 buddies rooting for him in the back. It was too late to talk her out of it, as Faye shuffled next to him in the back alley. Lets see. he thought, either rescue Faye, or drink the whiskey that was neatly placed on the bar table. This neighborhood had a reputation of thievery, and goddamn it, whiskey is expensive.  
  
Out of all the choices, he chose door number 1.  
  
================================ --------------------------------  
  
SCWING!!!  
  
The battle was furious, as Vicious was finally feeling the effects of the Bloody-Eye. Saying Vicious is kicking my ass would be an understatement, well, to him anyway. I was getting thrashed, thrown around, and abused by his flurries of slicing and dicing. I quickly answered back with an outside hook kick to his face, and tried to purge his katana from his hand.  
  
"Come on Vicious, is that all you got?" I proudly shouted.  
  
He didn't say, as his face was WAY full of anger. I tried to dodge his slashes, but it was no use. The fallout of this battle was simple, death. My right hand was severed, my left leg stabbed, and my torso neatly carved. Jericho was empty and bruised, since I've tried to play tennis with Vicious's head. Body stopped, and that lead on to falling down.  
  
"So, you'll cry tears of scarlet," Vicious smugly announced.  
  
I not afraid of dieing, I just didn't want to. However, this world was crap anyway, so why not accept death with a box of chocolates? Maybe being pessimistic was the correct way to behave, and Satanism wasn't really that bad. Nobody dies a virgin, as life screws us over and over.  
  
But the question was did I REALLY want to die, right here, right now? The blade was pointing directly to my neck, and by God, it stank like blood.  
  
Do I want to die?  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
..  
  
No.  
  
I threw my body to a nearby ship that was taking off. A loud thud echoed in the distance, while a glimpse of Vicious, thrusting his sword into his scabbard, was the last faint memory of the most recent, closed era. A smile creaked into my face, as a familiar face was piloting the ship I've crashed on.  
  
Yay, nappy time  
  
=============================== ------------------------------- -------------------------------  
  
WACK!  
  
Faye back kicked the molester in the back of his head, and snatched the USP from his right hand. She then took out a small, plastic tree holder, and securely clipped it on his wrists, and then tied his legs as well. Jet came running out the bar, and stopped immediately to his surprise.  
  
"Here, read this, my knight in shining armor," Faye smugly offered.  
  
Faye tossed a poster onto Jet's face, while Jet was still stunned to talk. His name was Edward Gammel, and he was worth 200,000 Wulongs for sexual assault. His face was unclear, since most bounty heads usually change their face occasionally. Although he wasn't unconscious, he couldn't do jack. Faye teased by unclipping her bra, and stuffed the linen in his mouth. Jet helped her by duct tapping his mouth shut, and continued to carry him to the nearest ISSP.  
  
"How the hell.?" Jet curiously asked.  
  
"Well. let's say, Spike's death gave me a catharsis I didn't want," Faye answered.  
  
A familiar Bebop tune played over, as Jet smiled as his team bagged one. Although 200,000 weren't worth much, it was something that could afford meat, and more Bonsai trees. He awkwardly took out the sunglasses from his breast pocket, and smirked while putting them on.  
  
It was going to be one helluva ride with Faye replacing Spike.  
  
-----------------------------  
  
I KNOW. THAT I'M NO. SUPERMAN.  
  
----------------------------  
  
Trailer for next chapter  
  
Faye - Saying goodbye is never easy. To your beloved, friends, it always puts a dent in someone's heart and soul. Even if that cared person is ruining your life, it's always hard to say goodbye. No matter how you say it, see ya, goodbye, catch you later, it's always sad that person won't be by your side. But, in the end, you know you're right that you said that seven letter word.  
  
Jigkai - "Bitter, Sweet Symphony 


End file.
